Giving Sara Back Her Childhood
by trishaj48
Summary: Just another fairy tail pulled from the depths of my imagination for your enjoyment. Once again CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers. All mistakes are mine, my beta reader is on a well earned vacation and I’m to impatient to wait. LOL


All the pain and uncertainly of days gone by were erased the day Sara became Mrs. Gilbert Grissom. She knew he loved her and that day six years ago he showed her and the world.

Life only became sweeter that morning a year after they were married when she held her first born to her breast and nursed little Sara Elizabeth.

Gil had insisted on SARA because the child was a clone of her mother, the same dark hair and deep brown eyes. As the child grew she had her momma's half smile and that ever famous gap between her front teeth.

A year after Sara Beth was born Sara once more marveled at the child she was nursing, a son. James Gilbert came into the world barely making a sound. The boy was his daddy. Born with a head full of blond curls and his eyes so deep and blue. The first thing James crawled after was an ant that had somehow managed to find its way into the living room.

Sara felt complete now for she had what she dreamed of, the love of her life was her husband and they had two beautiful children.

There was only one thing that still haunted Sara - her childhood.

Gil's mother would come over and remark how Jimmy was so much like his father was at that age, "I guess Sara Beth is like you were," her mother-in-law would often sign, "Gilbert never did that."

Sara often wondered what she was like as a child.

From the time Sara Beth was three her parents knew she was gifted. Sara had walked into the play area to find her reading a Winnie The Pooh story to Jimmy. Gil had laughed when Sara told him, "I am sure she just remembered the story," Gil had said. "Gil," Sara said touching his shoulder, "It was THIS one." The book Sara handed him was a brand new one that neither parent had gotten around to reading to her yet.

Gil looked at Sara, "Are you trying to say …….." "Our little lady is very smart," Sara told him smiling.

A few days later Sara Elizabeth was tested, the child was a genius.

Gil and Sara had meant with others to decide the child's future. Everyone was talking at the same time - Send her to a special school - don't start her in kindergarten, she is to smart for that. Sara head was swimming all she could hear was mumbling. Finally, at the top of her lungs Sara yelled "STOP!"

The room became deathly quiet as Gil looked at her. "There is very little I remember about my childhood," Sara said, after she had everyone's attention, "But the one thing I do remember is being the youngest one in the class and being the only one who had no real friends because I was so much smarter then the rest. The few friends I did have only pretended to be so I would help them with their work. Now my IQ is not as high as Sara Beth's but it is close. My childhood was stolen from me; I refuse to allow that to happen to my daughter."

With that said Sara stormed out the room. "Dr. Grissom, you must talk to your wife," one of the men said, "You must make her change her mind." Gil only looked at them and smiled, as he stood he simply said, "No."

Gil walked to the parking lot where he found Sara standing beside their car, tears rolling down her face. "When Sara Beth is old enough to make up her own mind we will talk again," he said taking Sara in his arms.

Two days after her fifth birthday Sara Elizabeth Grissom walked into her kindergarten class holding her mommas hand. Sara Beth would have a normal childhood.

Sara's birthday was coming up and Gil wanted to give her something special, he had been pondering over want it might be when his mother planted an idea in his head.

For the next four months Gil was busy at the computer if Sara did not know her husband better then she did she might be suspicious for he would not let her see what he was doing - Research, was all he would say.

Two days before Sara's birthday Gil was unexpectedly called out of town. "I'll be home in plenty of time for your party," he told Sara as he kissed her good bye.

The gang had all gathered in the restaurants on the main floor of the Palms Hotel. The dinner conversation revolved around the children and the changes made in the lab since Gil and Sara had both resigned.

"I thought you two would miss it," Greg had said.

Sara just laughed, "I love being with my children and my garden and I have never seen Gil so relaxed. His bee colony is thriving and his research is coming along splendidly."

"Is it time for presents?" Jimmy asked his father. "I think now is a good time," Gil said, smiling at his son.

Jimmy ran to one of the tables and carried over a box and handed it to his mother.

"This is mine. I made it," the boy said with pride.

At four Jimmy showing a talent for drawing. He had made a picture frame and had placed a picture of the family in it that he had drawn.

"It is so beautiful," Sara said. Nick remarked that it looked professional.

All the other gifts were given when Gil stood up, "I guess it is my turn."

Gil asked Sara to close her eyes then he motioned for someone to enter the room. Everyone looked at the lady; no one knew who she was.

"Darling," Gil said, "I have someone I want you to meet." Sara turned to see a gray haired lady smiling at her.

"This is Mrs. Hall," Gil said, "From the time you were born until the day you were taken to foster care Mrs. Hall was your neighbor and your mother's closest friend. No one can give you back your childhood, but she can help."

"Sara," the woman said, "You have grown into such a beautiful woman."

Sara looked at Gil, "This is what you have been so secretive about."

Gil kissed her tenderly, "Why don't you and Mrs. Hall find a quiet place to talk."

Gil's mother walked up to her son, "That has to be the sweetest thing," she signed to him.

"I have you to thank," he told her, "Each time you said that Sara Beth must be like Sara was it just encouraged me to find someone who knew."

Sara and Mrs. Hall talked for hours. Mrs. Hall told Sara how proud her parents were when they found out how high her IQ was. "I never seen a more proud man then your daddy was the day you drew this," Mrs. Hall said handing Sara a picture.

The picture was of a playground filled with little children, if one did not know better they would have thought a professional had done it.

"You were only four years old," Mrs. Hall said. Sara smiled.

"Sara Beth my be her momma," Gil said looking at the picture, "But it looks like Jimmy has a little of her in him too."

The End


End file.
